A stator of a three-phase brushless motor includes: a stator core as a core; a winding wound around the outer circumference of a tooth of the stator core; a bus bar electrically connected to an end of the coil; and an insulating holder holding the bus bars in an insulating manner and provided at an end of the stator core. An example of rotating electric machines having such a stator is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In the rotating electric machine disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of windings for each of U phase, V phase, W phase are provided at the peripheral part of a stator core (stator core), and the windings for each phase are connected via a bus ring (bus bar). A bus ring for U-phase connection, a bus ring for V-phase connection, a bus ring for W-phase connection, and a bus ring for neutral point connection are provided. Among these, the bus rings for phase connection are provided on one of both end sides in the axial direction of the stator core, and the bus ring for neutral point connection is provided on the other one of both end sides in the axial direction of the stator core, in this rotating electric machine, the bus rings for phase connection and the bus ring for neutral point connection are provided in a divided manner on one and the other one of both end sides in the axial direction of the stator core, thereby preventing a space for providing these bus rings from being needed on only one end side in the axial direction of the stator core, thus enabling reduction in the outer-diameter dimension of the stator.